The Curious Case of Mr Draco Malfoy (reuploaded because I'm an idiot)
by hogwartsfandomlover2023
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry but I f**ked up on uploading. This is a smutty fluff piece about how Draco and Harry met while working at the ministry. Yes this is a GAY SEX story so beware...
1. Chapter 1

Harry's fingers unknowingly trembled as his fingers grazed the rusty, ivy covered gates of the manor. It had been 5 years since he had been here, and still the memories haunt him to this day. He shivered slightly as the (unanticipated) cold weather shocked him right through his thin T-shirt and jeans. He put his cigarette out on the old cobbled pathway beneath him.

"fuck", he cursed under his breath, it was pointless coming here, Harry thought, Malfoy isn't going to want him here at his sodding Christmas party and Harry had only been invited out of courtesy. In reality it was far more likely that Malfoy wanted to make a good impression on his boss.

The manor had fallen into disrepair immediately after the war, Draco's mother Narcissa had locked herself in the west wing of the tower and refused to show her face in wizarding society. The end of the war had also brought in the latest technological advancements to the wizarding world - and this was a dangerous thing in Harry's opinion, because he had witnessed firsthand the disastrous consequences. Being a celebrity meant that he had his fair share of stalkers, but Mr. Malfoy was unorthodox in the fact that he refused to believe that Harry's fame even existed in the first place.

Often Harry would be on a case and would encounter a crazy fan who would throw themselves helplessly at Harry and beg him to touch them, fuck them and marry them because they were 'his biggest fan!'. Draco seemed to just barge straight through all of this, as if the success of his greatest nemesis meant nothing to him. In fact, when Draco was first posted to his unit of Magical Law Enforcement the young Auror had thought that it was a joke, but Kingsley informed him that the Ministry would only allow Mr. Malfoy to obtain a job if he was under the careful watch of the chosen one, and Harry had not been kind. Even now he cringes internally at how he treated Malfoy the first year of their working relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

-FLASHBACK ; DIAGON ALLEY 2 YEARS AFTER THE WAR-

"Now Malfoy, you must do everything that I say, okay?" Harry spoke to Malfoy in a patronizing, yet commanding tone that left Malfoy extremely perplexed as to what to respond to.

"Yes sir," Malfoy responded, curtly with a slight nod towards the direction of the commotion, it was clear that all Malfoy intended to do was help but Harry didn't feel so sure of that.

"Malfoy I am not fucking around here, " Harry hissed through gritted teeth, "this is serious shit. The ministry is giving you one strike, okay and if you fuck me over in this I will personally murder you"

Malfoy smirked at Harry, "I'd only ever fuck you over with consent sir," there was the manipulative, scheming Slytherin that Harry knew. It was only a matter of time before this goody-two-shoes performance was dropped and everyone would see how evil he really was. Harry wasn't sure where these feelings came from, Hermione had told him it was pent up sexual frustration, that since Ginny a lack of adequate partners had left Harry a pissed off, horny man who needed to, as Ron so delicately put it, 'sheath your wand in pussy, mate'.

The truth was that Harry didn't even know what his sexuality was, and growing up with the Dursleys' had not made this any easier, their views on Homosexuality were the same as their views on wizardry; that even the slightest splash of rainbow would ruin their beige and unassuming lives.

In this particular instance a group of ex-death eaters had decided to start selling a new magical drug called Cloud 9. Its primitive function was to drive the consumer to uncontrollable lust that causes them to violently fuck the closest thing next to them, which had caused some people to die from rather odd encounters, one even trying to use their wand as a dildo, but ending up obliviating themselves inside-out. This caused large mass orgies to break out on the magical shopping street. The porn-filled promenade had turned into an all-out sex riot, and many members of Harry's department had been called to obliviate and arrest dealers, while sending the sex-crazed lunatics to St. Mungo's Infirmary.

Harry should have seen that this whole thing was a trap, that the dealers had wanted him to be there, but the Gryffindor charged in empty handed and almost lost his life. He would have lost his life - if not for Draco. The day was still a blur, but Harry distinctly remembers Draco dueling 4 wizards at once, expertly defeating them with jinx and counter-curses. Harry's opinion of Draco had changed dramatically that day.


	3. Chapter 3

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Harry was still stood outside the Manor, freezing cold and wondering why he was here. Ron and Hermione didn't RSVP, because they were under the impression that Harry wouldn't have wanted them to go and they were right, it was too much at the Manor, especially for Hermione. This was, of course, the sight of the worst horror in the war, where she, powerless had to submit to Bellatrix Lestrange's cruel torturous perversions.

He knew it was lunacy but slowly he pushed the gates open. Creaking, the iron gates scraped monotonously along the cobbled, moss ridden ground. Harry Potter's feet dully graced the pathway leading up the luxurious mansion. The windows beamed with radiance from magical candlelight; the same enchantment used at Hogwarts filled the windows with small orbs glowing with warm, soft light. Moving randomly like fairies in the night sky members of the party were gently illuminated by the light giving an ethereal feel to the guests.

As his feet boldly led him up the path he remembered the first time he and Draco had a fight at work; it was scarier than any encounter, any war that Harry had been in because, over time he and Draco had learnt more about each other than either knew possible.


	4. Chapter 4

\- 1 YEAR AGO, DEPARTMENT OF LAW ENFORCEMENT-

"Harry _please_ if you'd just listen to me you would see how crazy you sound", Draco said, completely flustered as he flagged down his boss in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. "You cannot possibly arrest someone because they made a pass at me at a private function!"

Harry walked at a ferocious pace, face a storm full of anger, whenever he took a particularly hard step red and gold sparks were issued off him - causing people to move away, taken aback by the sheer power that was being displayed so carelessly. The air around Harry literally crackled and rippled from the magic that he was exerting, and Malfoy was genuinely terrified by this display of power.

"Anyone who lays a finger that is unwanted on a seriously high ranking official of the Ministry deserves the full force of the department without mercy." every word that he said echoed slightly, reverberating around Draco's head like a bell rung at full force. "I cannot, no, **will not **allow behavior like this while I am a part of this institute."

Draco had to admit that he was turned on by how dominating Harry was, and would have quite happily been thrown up against the wall of the lift and fucked without mercy. This thought made Draco shudder slightly, he had forgot what a powerful occumelence Harry was. Harry smirked at this and leaned into Draco, inhaling his sent like a rabid dog.

"though I doubt it is quite in line with ministry regulations, I would happily screw you senseless right now, but first….." Harry drawled out every syllable like it was a bore, as if he had more important things to do than talk to the man he would soon be fucking.

Draco got on his knees in front of Harry and looked up at him. Stormy eyes of grey met emerald green as they connected, Draco smiled and said, "Harry, if you wanted me on my knees all you had to do was ask…" Harry pulled Malfoy to his feet and held him by his waist in a bruising tight grip. Draco hissed at the pain but then latched his mouth onto Harry's and everything changed. Time stood still and their mouths interconnected and together they were one. Harry's mouth seamlessly massaged Draco's, as his head tilted to find the perfect angle to make out with Draco. Harry's tongue broke the seal of Draco's lips and his tongue intertwined with Draco's, as he felt his bitch moan into his mouth. Passion was overtaken by lust as his strong hands kneaded the pale and firm ass cheeks.

"You can kill McLaggen later, but for now, fuck me. _Please. _"

Harry smugly whispered, "Happy to oblige".


	5. Chapter 5

Harry cursed himself for thinking about such positive memories. He and Draco had been an office fling and nothing more, it had just been the one time (if one time was an entire work year of buggering each other in work closets, the bathroom and missions abroad where they **had **to stay close together for warmth). It was funny to Harry, that the only relationship that seemed to work for him was the one that involved his childhood arch-enemy. If Harry had known that the rude boy that insulted his best friends and almost killed his headmaster was such a lewd slut in bed, Harry would have "accidentally" walked in on him changing a looooong time ago. But these thoughts needed to go.

Harry climbed the stairs up to the luxurious reception and, hand in heart, opened the opal and silver doorknob. The butterflies in his stomach were threatening to break free from his mouth and flutter among the guests, so Harry immediately grabbed the closest flute of champagne and tentatively sipped at the alcohol while milling among the guests. He saw many familiar faces in the crowd, the majority of which being either work colleagues or ex-Hogwarts students from their year.

Harry waded through the crowd, eager to find the blonde man of his dreams, not to tell him this (of course), but to fuck him senseless at his own party and make everyone jealous of the most powerful couple in the wizarding world. The Boy who Lived was becoming impatient, that he couldn't find the gracious host and screw him. But he could see his bosses talking loudly in the corner and so he decided to eavesdrop…


	6. Chapter 6

"Honestly its scandalous, "

"at his own party"

"with that man"

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He knew there was a reason as to why he couldn't find Draco, and it was because he was with someone else. Harry went to the makeshift bar and gulped down several shots of fire whisky, eager to surpass this feeling of extreme anger and jealousy. The alcohol was fueling Harry's dark desires and he decided that the only way to confess his feelings to Malfoy would be to confront him in the middle of his heavy petting session with the mystery man. Around him he could feel the air grow warmer and slowly sparks began to peel off his body in flourescent light. Many of the party guests backed away from the bar, even Harry's life-long friends as Harry climb the luxurious staircase where his prey awaited.

The man glided across the marble floor effortlessly, seeking out the master bedroom where he would find Draco. Moans, gasps and slapping could be heard as they ricocheted of the wall and rattled around Harry's brain. He just hoped that this wasn't because Malfoy had moved on, that he had gotten bored of Harry.

The door was ajar, and inside Draco was writhing on the bed, limbs sprawled as he gasped for air and begged for more. Harry looked in horror as the tanned muscular man turned around with a devilish grin.

"hh-Harry?" Draco asked in disbelief. He clutched the bedsheets and looked at the man who had been fucking him with a look of horror. "bbb-But, I thought I was…"

With wide eyes Harry stared face to face with… Harry!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry grabbed the naked version of himself by the dick and twisted, painfully. The imposter screamed in pain, "What the fuck duuuuude" he screeched like a wounded dog, all the while Harry's eyes glowed red in fury. "How **dare you **touch him. You are a disgusting pervert, _crucio!_" Harry hissed out, the tip of his wand (literally, not his dick) glowed red as tentacle light tendons wrapped around the pervert's throat, constricting his airways and making the man pass out. Harry waved his wand over the unconscious form and muttered, "Homenum Revelio".

As he twisted his wand, the form became shorted, the dark hair lighter, as Cormac McLaggen was revealed to the couple.

Harry rolled up his sleeves and started to mutter curses under his breath, most of them unforgivable, but some of them not. Immediately the imposters face became scratched and wounded, his dick turned into a saggy vagina, and his body became the size of a walrus. He then casted a portkey to the center of Diagon Alley and the evil man was dispersed.

"my Hero" Draco said breathlessly, tears streaming down his face as he tackled Harry to the bed and continually whispered, "I'm so sorry" under his breath, shivering as Harry's strong body stayed rigid. "I-I didn't realize, he didn't talk, he just threw me on the bed and I was so upset after our fight that I thought you wanted to take me, and then he started to make noises and I wasn't sure but he kept his wand in his hand the whole time so I couldn't escape and…. I cheated on you!" Draco sobbed while Harry held him close and stroked his hair.

Harry inhaled deeply through his nostrils and sighed, no one said that it was going to be easy, Draco but I _want _to make this relationship work. I **love you**"


End file.
